The Darkest Hour
by HorcruxHunter101
Summary: Lily and James weren't home on the night of Voldemort's attack, so they are led to believe that Harry's twin, Daniel, is the BWL. Harry grows up neglected until he is adopted by Lord Voldemort himself. Full summary inside. CHAPTER FOUR UP!
1. Chapter 1

**The Darkest Hour**

**Summary- Harry's parents weren't home when Voldemort attacked. The only thing is, they think that Harry's twin, Daniel, is the BWL. Harry then grows up neglected and unloved while his parents favour Daniel. One day, Death Eaters kidnap Harry and take him directly to Voldemort, who sees the young boys' potential and raises him, training him into the perfect child of the Dark. **

**Disclaimer- I'm a child who just likes writing, not a super rich awesome author.**

**I have taken FreeInk's advice and edited this, adding more detail. You would make a great English teacher :)****  
**

It was Halloween night, a favourite in the Potter household. The large manor was decorated with all sorts of Halloween decorations-skeletons charmed to jump out at you when you walked past, Jack-o'-Lanterns with all sorts of faces carved into them, black cats roamed the manor and occasionally curling up next to the one of the Potters.

Lily Potter looked lovingly down at her two sons. Though they were twins, they looked nothing alike. The eldest by two minutes was called Daniel. Daniel had his mother's auburn hair but that was seemingly the only thing he's inherited from Lily as he had his father, James' hazel eyes and tendency to show off. He was a very loud, chubby baby, unlike his brother, Harry. Harry was a very quiet boy. He had a thin, angular face, his mother's emerald green eyes and his father's messy black hair, which contrasted greatly with his pale skin, giving Harry the slight appearance of a vampire.

James had previously decided that Daniel and Harry would dress up as lions so Lily dressed her boys in the costumes she had bought the previous week. When the boys were in their costumes, she applied some facepaint then charmed some whiskers on their faces. Lily then stepped back to admire her handiwork when the doorbell rang. She was about to go answer it until she heard James open the door. A few minutes later, Lily heard her husband's voice float through the hallway saying, "Hey Lils! Peter's just offered to look after the boys so we can go out!"

"He wouldn't mind?" Lily asked, not wanting to be a burden to Peter.

"I insist!" Peter called.

"Very well," Lily said, a small smile on her face. "Come on in!" When Harry saw Peter walk in he whimpered. Nobody knew why but Harry seemed to be afraid of Peter, a fact James found quite funny.

Half an hour later, Lily and James were walking out the door. Once Wormtail heard the pop that signified them apparating away, he turned to the children. He picked them up and took them up to their bedroom, which was completely covered with Gryffindor banners and posters of James's favourite Quidditch team, Puddlemere United. Once he'd put the boys into their cots, Wormtail went back downstairs to await his Master. Suddenly, the front door burst open and in strode Lord Voldemort, his black cloak flapping around his bare feet. "T-the ch-children are upstairs my Lord," Wormtail stuttered, gesturing towards the staircase.

"You have done well Wormtail," the Dark Lord said coldly, storming up the stairs.

When Voldemort reached the top of the stairs he smashed the door of the twins' room and walked in with his wand drawn. He grimaced at the garish Gryffindor colours and then studied the boys in front of him. He seriously doubted the one could be the fat boy, fast aleep, sucking his thumb. Voldemort then turned towards a thin, black-haired boy who was sitting up, clutching the bars of his crib, staring at the Dark Lord with his wide, green eyes, the same colour as Avada Kadavra. It did not take long for Voldemort to figure out which one he would kill first. He pointed his wand at the boy with the Killing Curse eyes. "Avada Kadavra," he said, aiming for the boy's forehead.

What Voldemort did not expect was the boy's eyes to narrow slightly in concentration and the spell to rebound off his forehead. Fortunately for the Dark Lord, the spell just missed him, hitting the wall, sending showers of rocks down on the twins' heads. One particularly sharp rock hit Daniel on the head, leaving a wound that led from his temple to his chin, much more noticeable than the small lightening scar on Harry's forehead. A rock equally sharp to the one that hit Daniel, landed right next to Harry, who been knocked unconscious by the effort such a strong burst of magic took.

**Meanwhile at Hogwarts…**

Dumbledore was just unsticking two lemon drops when the alarms he'd set at the Potters house went off.

He hurriedly floo-called Lily and James from the restaurant they'd told him they'd be having dinner at. The headmaster quickly told them about the protection on their house being breached then grabbed an emergency portkey and traveled to the Potters manor. He also saw Lily and James appear in front of him. He followed them into the house and up the stairs into the twin's room and was met with a horrible sight. The place was a ruin, no doubt about that. But the thing that drew Dumbledore's attention the most was the wailing Daniel Potter, half his face covered in blood. Lily quickly performed a healing charm that reduced the cut to a scar. Dumbledore looked at both boys. Harry, who seemed to be fast asleep with a small scar which was probably due to the jagged rock next to his head or Daniel who'd been awake and had a massive scar across his face. Dumbledore decided and went to go pick Daniel up and lift him in the air. "This boy," he began, "survived the Killing Curse. He's the one the prophecy spoke of. Daniel Potter, the boy who lived."

**A/N: Was it good? Terrible? Please review and tell me your thoughts. I know it's short but bear in mind it's just an introduction.**

**I probably won't update this often as my other story, Reading the Books I, is my main priority. That and school just started again.**

**Also, no flames please. Remember I'm just 11, so of course I'm not heaps good.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Darkest Hour**

**Disclaimer- Seeing as JK Rowling is not a kid then there is no way I could own anything you recognise. I don't even own the plot as it's been done a million times before.**

'_Thoughts'_

Voldemort fled from the Potter manor and did not stop running, **(A/N: I **_**know **_**Dark Lords don't usually run. But this dude had just gotten defeated by a one year old. Please don't yell at me.)** no matter how cold his feet were from the damp, freezing snow.

'_That boy survived the Killing Curse!' _He thought until he reached the edge of the anti-apparition barriers Dumbledore and the Potters had set up. When he finally reached them, he apparated to his safe place, a small mansion close to the centre of the Forest of Dean.

The mansion was a magnificent building. It was entirely black, except for the door handles which were shaped like silver snakes. If you went inside the living room, you'd see several beautiful black leather lounges embroidered with silver and numerous bookshelves, all stuffed with books containing all sorts of things- the typical Dark Arts books, potions books and even a copy of A History of Magic. But those books were nothing compared to the library. The library was full of books relating to the Dark Arts, books that any librarian would sell his soul for. In the mansion, there was a huge dining room where Voldemort occasionally assembled his Inner Circle for meetings. On the upper stories of the building were several bedrooms and many balconies that the Death Eaters sometimes fired spells off of.

Voldemort stormed into his library, grabbed a pile of books and threw himself onto a lounge that was in the library. _'How?'_

He flicked open the first book on the pile, Moste Ancient Bloodlines. He opened the page labeled 'Potter' and was not at all surprised to see that they were descended from Godric Gryffindor. He then looked Slytherin's family tree as it often pleased him to see that he was descended from Salazar Slytherin, the greatest Founder of all. This time though, he noticed that Slytherin had had a Squib daughter. This would have been a big enough shock already but the fact that the Evans family had married the girl was too much for Voldemort. _'Could this mean the boy's related to Slytherin?'_

That would explain everything. The boy was protected by a spell Salazar Slytherin himself had cased years ago. A spell that prevented the descendants of Slytherin to kill each other.

"My Lord," Lucius Malfoy said, stepping into the dimly lit library.

"What do you want?" The Dark Lord snapped. Lucius handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet. On the front page was a picture of the fat Potter child, with a huge scar running down his face and the headline said, 'DANIEL POTTER: THE BOY WHO LIVED'

Voldemort smiled. This was going to be easier than he'd thought.

**A/N: Short chappie with Voldie. Not all chapters will be this short. And please don't get mad at me for making Harry related to 2 Founders.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers. You have no idea how happy reading your awesome reviews makes me feel. So happy that I updated this quickly. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Darkest Hour**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing…blah, blah, blah.**

'_Thoughts'_

**And on with the story!**

4 Years Later

The Potter Manor was in an uproar. It was the famous Daniel Potter's birthday the next day so every friend of the Potters' and Dumbledore were setting up for a major party.

Harry James Potter stood in the living room, staring out of the window where Lily and James were swinging Daniel around; smothering him with hugs and kisses. They never hugged Harry. Dumbledore stood to the side, his eyes twinkling madly handing Daniel a package. Nobody ever gave Harry any presents. Nobody ever acknowledged that tomorrow was his birthday as well as Daniel's.

Harry watched mournfully as Daniel tore open the beautifully wrapped present. Inside nestled snugly in a rectangular box, was a _wand._ A wave of anger rushed through Harry. Why did Daniel get a wand? Sure, he was the boy-who-lived but that didn't change the fact that Harry was better at magic. He knew it. He'd done his first piece of accidental magic when he was 3. He'd made a locked door burst open, and instead of congratulating him or raining him with gifts as they surely would have done if it were Daniel, they punished him. Dumbledore turned his head towards the house and fixed Harry with a penetrating stare, making him feel as if all his thoughts, every one of his secrets were being revealed to the old man. With difficulty, Harry tore his eyes from Dumbledore and immediately the feeling of being violated left him.

"Harry! Come out here!" James called so Harry reluctantly strode out the door, towards the Potters. When he reached them, Lily and James stared at him and smiled in a ridiculously sweet way.

Once the staring started to get annoying, Harry asked, "Is there a reason you called for me, or did you just want to stare at me?"

"Don't speak to your parents like that!" James snapped, wide smile gone, eyes burning with hate.

Lily placed her hand on James' arm and addressed Harry in a sharp tone. "As part of Danny's present, we're going for a vacation to Paris for three months."

"And you're not coming," James added. Harry felt a small burst of happiness. Three perfect, Potter-free months.

"You will be staying with my Muggle sister and her family," Lily said briskly.

"What about Uncle Remus?" Harry protested. Remus Lupin was Harry's godfather and Harry felt that 'Uncle' Remus was the only person who cared for him.

"Don't be ridiculous!" James exclaimed. "With his furry little problem, you'd only be more of a chore to him. I doubt he'd even want you."

Harry nodded mutely, his face returning to the emotionless mask it usually assumed. "When?" he asked.

"Next week but we're dropping you off to Petunia's tonight so go to your room and pack."

Harry strode back in the house, climbed up the many stairs and walked to the furthest end of the manor. He burst into a small bare room and looked around at his meager possessions. The room itself was small and rectangular. The walls were grey and the paint was steadily peeling away. There was a massive cobweb in the top left corner with a huge huntsman sitting on it that the Potters had never removed, no matter how scared Harry used to be of it. On the cold, hard floor was a thin mattress that was so lumpy that Harry almost preferred to sleep on the floor. He had a few changes of baggy, second-hand clothes lying in the closet and a book he'd managed to nick from the family library once when he'd been forced to polish the many shelves. It was a signed copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Harry scooped up his few possessions and headed back downstairs.  
On the way he heard joyful laughing coming from Daniel's room. Harry poked his head through the door and saw Daniel, Lily and James all sitting on Daniel's four-poster bed, hugging each other and grinning. _'Like the perfect happy family' _Harry thought bitterly. Harry walked into the kitchen and looked inside the pantry. He grabbed a few apples, licorice wands and a small pack of Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and put them in a bag lying on the pantry floor, followed by his clothes and book. He then walked back outside to where Dumbledore was waiting for him.  
"Now, behave for your aunt and uncle," the old man said sternly. Harry nodded, his mind wandering to a time before Voldemort attacked the Potters, back when Lily and James would hug Harry rather than hurt him. He was startled out of his thoughts by Daniel, who ran out into the yard, screaming in joy. Harry glared at the energetic boy and wished that he'd hurt himself. Badly. Just then, Daniel tripped over a tree root and tumbled down a small hill, landing on a pile of rocks. Harry's eyes widened slightly as that was the first time he'd ever done anything so violent with his magic before. He usually just opened doors and summoned food.  
He watched Dumbledore send a patronus to Lily and James who burst through the front door and ran towards their screaming son. Daniel was a bloody mess. He had tears streaming down his grimy faces, scrapes and grazes covering his arms and legs, his expensive clothes were torn and he was sporting a large, bleeding gash down his left leg.  
Harry was dragged away from Daniel by Sirius, who then apparated him away to Privet Drive.  
"Be good," Sirius said, running his hand through his long, dark hair before apparating away. Harry looked at the house in front of him. The lawn was mowed short and there were several well tended to plants and bushes planted in neat rows. The house itself was far smaller than the Potter Manor but looked as if somebody had scrubbed every brick in order to make it stand out from the other houses. Harry hesitantly walked up to the front door and rung the bell.

**A/N: There! Another chapter up! Sorry this one took so long. I was really busy :( I solemnly swear to try to update faster.**

**Also, thanks to all you wonderful reviewers. You rock!**

**Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I **_**totally **_**own Harry Potter. *****Holds up sarcasm sign***

**A/N: Sorry about reposting the last chapter. I've no idea what happened there. But I did get more reviews. Maybe I should try that more often.**

**Anyway, Voldemort is going to rescue poor Harry soon and then Harry can be evil!**

**The next chapter should be up soon now that I'm on holidays.**

Harry watched as a boy opened the door. The boy was about his age. He had blond hair and watery blue eyes and was very fat.

"What do you want?" The boy asked rudely.

"To see Vernon and Petunia Dursley," Harry said calmly. "Are they home?" The boy nodded then went inside and called his parents down. As Harry looked at Vernon Dursley he could see where the rude boy had gotten his physique. Vernon was almost as wide as he was tall. He had hardly any neck and a bushy moustache covered his fat lip. Petunia however looked as different from her husband as could be. She was frighteningly thin, had short hair a dull brown colour and an abnormally large neck. The whole family carried themselves in a way that made it look as if they were superior to him.

"Who are you, boy?" Vernon asked.

"Harry Potter," Harry replied, ignoring how his Muggle relatives' eyes' widened at the name.

"My parents sent me to live with you for a few months while they're celebrating my twin's birthday."

"And why would we let you stay?" Petunia asked. "We don't want your kind in our house." Harry then removed the £1000 Dumbledore had told Harry to give his relatives to 'make up for their troubles'. Well, Dumbledore had actually given him £2000 but the Dursley's didn't need to know that. The family of three looked greedily at the money.

"Only 3 months?" Vernon asked, his small, beady eyes darting around.

"That's what they said," Harry replied.

They hurried Harry inside before the neighbors saw him. When they were all inside and the door was locked, Vernon Dursley threw him and his plastic bag into a small cupboard under the stairs.

The next morning, Harry was woken up by the sound of his aunt tapping at the cupboard door and shrieking at him. When he got up he was told that he had to make pancakes for the Dursleys.

"I don't think you need pancakes, Uncle Vernon. You're fat enough as it is," Harry had said, causing the heavy man to whack him across the face. Harry was then forced to do the Dursley's chores, things no 5-year-old should have to do such as paint the fence and mow the lawn. After that he was beaten by Dudley and fed a meager meal of bread and cheese before being thrown into his cupboard. It was worse than being with the Potters.

3 months passed in much the same fashion. Cooking. Beatings. Chores. More Beatings. Food. Sleep. The Dursleys didn't enroll Harry in school because they thought Lily and James would come back for their son but the Potters never came.

Halfway through the fourth month at the Dursleys, who were getting sick of waiting for Harry's parents to come collect him, Vernon got a phone call from his sister, Marge. Marge was going to come stay at the Dursleys house for a few weeks. Harry watched silently as Vernon and Petunia discussed what they'd do with him while Marge was there.

On the day of Marge's arrival, Vernon Dursley woke up bright and early. He woke Harry up and told him to get dressed and make him a coffee. Vernon sat down; gulping the hot drink while the young boy was in the kitchen making bacon and eggs.

"Boy!" Vernon barked at Harry. "Come here!"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry said, moving forwards slowly, not wanting to get hit so early in the morning.

"You're coming with me to get Marge." Harry nodded, wondering why Vernon was acting so weird this morning. First he hadn't yelled at Harry for putting 1 sugar in his coffee instead of two and now he was taking Harry in the car with him.

Harry reluctantly got into the back seat of the black sedan and put his seatbelt on. They drove along for half an hour in complete silence only broken by Vernon's burps until they turned onto a road that Harry knew didn't lead to the airport.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry said nervously. "Where are we going?"

"You see boy, it's obvious your parents aren't coming for you," Vernon said in a strangely cheerful voice. Harry wondered if Vernon was just going to dump Harry on the side of the road. He wouldn't put it past the man. Harry was pulled out of his thoughts as he heard Vernon continue talking.

"We never agreed to keeping you forever and we don't want to infect Marge with your freakishness. Petunia and I have been talking and we've decided it would be better if we took you to an orphanage. And it so happens that there's one just about here."

'_Well, it's better than the streets,'_ Harry thought.

Vernon stopped in front of a gloomy, grey two-story building.

There were a few broken toys littered across the long grass. The only light came from a small lantern hanging from the porch, which did not look safe to walk on. The top story had a balcony that was slowly falling apart.

Harry clambered out the back seat of the car and slowly walked to the front door. As he stepped onto the porch, his foot fell through the thin wood. He tried to pull his leg out of the floor but found that he stuck. The small boy curled up in a very awkward position and fell asleep, ignoring the cold wind and strange noises around him.

**A/N: You know the drill. I write. You review. Chances are I'll update faster. Who knows, my chapters might actually become long.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I lied when I said I'd update sooner in the last chapter. I'm SO sorry! **

**Never assume that I've abandoned this though. I may take FOREVER to update but I will. Eventually. It will just take a while.**

The past two years at the Orphanage had not done Harry any good. His growth had been stunted during his time with the Potter's and the fact that he had barely ever seen the sun made his skin practically albino. His raven black hair was slightly long and not nearly as messy as it would have been if it were cut short. Harry's green eyes were cold and calculating.

Once Harry had gotten his leg out of that hole he was put into a bland room with a simple iron bed, a small wooden wardrobe and a broken lantern.

As soon as Harry had fallen down onto the thin mattress, one of the ladies who worked at the orphanage came running in. The round-faced woman had wrapped Harry's leg up then forced him to limp into the tiny mess hall and try and socialize with all the children there. They continuously asked him how his parents had died until Harry told them that they were very much alive. From that moment on, all the children had teased Harry because his parents hadn't wanted him.

The only thing that kept Harry going during his time in the orphanage was the fact that he could use magic. He used his magic to get revenge on the children there.

The other children always blamed Harry when something went wrong. Whenever one of their toys was found snapped or burned they immediately went to Ms. Carlow, the tall, bulky woman who was in charge of discipline. Ms. Carlow didn't care whether Harry had done it or not. She just sent the child away before turning to Harry and hitting him with the cold metal ruler, a cruel smile on her face the whole time.

A year after his arrival, two of the bullies called Jack Pazaski and Dexter Dunley had come up to Harry. They started going on about how nobody wanted him and they started shoving him around. Dexter had punched Harry in the face, snapping his glasses in half. Harry had then willed them to fall down the stairs. They did. Jack had broken his leg and, though Dexter had escaped the fall relatively unharmed, he was found dead in his bed the next morning. Doctors said his death had been caused by lack of oxygen but the other children in the orphanage knew better. They stared with wide eyes at Harry, the Devil's Child.

A year after that incident Harry sat in the corner of the mess hall watching all the children unwrap there Christmas presents. Christmas, the cruelest time of the year. Every year of his miserable life, Harry had been forced to sit and watch other people open gifts given to them by the people who cared for them. Every Christmas was a reminder of the fact that nobody cared about him.

Harry stood up and walked out the hall, pleased at the way everyone moved out of the way for him, the fear plain on their faces. It was amazing how Harry had stricken such fear in the two years he had been here.

Fear, it was the best control you could have over people.

Harry stopped walking when he saw a green glow coming in through the window. He peeked outside and saw a green skull with a snake sliding out of its mouth floating in the sky. On the ground was a large group of people in black robes. They all had white masks on and were holding wands. Harry smiled. The wizards had come.

Harry felt someone knock him to the ground. He looked up to see Ms. Carlow storm outside.

"What is the meaning of this?" Harry heard her yell. "This is private property!

The wizards laughed at her.

Harry stood up and watched the scene unfold.

"Foolish Muggle!" a wizard screeched.

One of the newcomers, a witch stepped forward and pointed her wand at Ms. Carlow. Ms. Carlow fell down to the ground and shrieked in pain. Harry watched in interest as the witch cast another curse and killed Ms. Carlow.

Harry then decided to step outside and join the wizards.

**A/N: The Death Eaters have come!**

**Please Review. Bye!**


End file.
